What We Didn't Tell Joey Ice Cream
by Meg7100
Summary: Previously titled 'The Ones That Hurt Tommy'. You saw their faces, you watched the fear in their eyes that settled into a permanent look of hatred that told you they were capable of murder. Now's about time you knew exactly what went on. This is a more in depth telling of the Black Donnellys. This is the real story that Joey Ice Cream never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1 (Episode -2):  
**"All The World's A Stage"

"All the world's a stage and most of us are  
desperately unrehearsed."

- Sean O'Casey

For a guy who always thought of himself as lucky, Kevin was having a terrible day. At times like these, the saying "the luck of the Irish" seemed like a curse or, at least, brought some truth to the myth about the Black Irish.

He was at the track and, no doubt, he'd lost more money than he could ever pay back on his own. However, he was more miffed about what brought him to the track that day in the first place. It seemed that if he was unlucky with horses than it was safe to say that his luck with girls was tragic.

He hadn't seen Danielle in over a year, but he had a text from her almost every other day. She was cute, interesting, smart, and most of all she came drama-free, acting as a welcome escape from his own trouble with his brothers. That is, up until that afternoon.

It came so unexpectedly, as it seemed that her words shot up from his cell phone like daggers at his eyes. _I didn't know you dated Pam. _And they threw his world upside down or at least his gambling skills, which were already nil.

The girl he'd invested so much in, having just built up the nerve to ask her out and having her agree and actually be interested in him, was now inaccessible. Off limits. Inappropriate. A sure-fire disaster if he ever conjured one up himself, in which he hadn't even seen coming.

As aforementioned, he really didn't have much luck nor experience with the ladies. He was used to being so nervous around girls that he never said anything more than friendly conversation. And they never made advances toward him either. No, they were truly only after his baby brother, Sean, who despite the fact that all four of the Donnelly boys looked like one another, he was the best looking and had the most girlfriends than any of the brothers put together. Even Tommy, who attracted women with his chivalrous need to earn their affection, seemed to have trouble keeping up with the kid.

"Oh shit," he had said aloud along with several other phrases along the same lines that may have insinuated to anyone around him that he wasn't alone. Nevertheless, he was alone at the time and looked like a crazy person only to himself as a minor afterthought, clouded by his anger and frustration.

There was no use in arguing with her. Though he could easily pin the blame on her for causing him to blow $2,000 that wasn't even his, he knew it was just fate sticking its unwelcome nose in his business once again. It wasn't like he was unaware that his impeccable ability to lose at everything he attempted was bound to interfere in their yearlong texting relationship sooner or later. Unfortunately, sooner than sooner would've been more ideal and saved him from feeling the semblance of heartbreak that he felt in that moment.

The girl was good friends with his ex-girlfriend. The only ex-girlfriend that he'd ever had, which ended badly and caused him to hate the bitch's guts still even after almost three years. He couldn't go out with Danielle now. They had to end it. She'd never date him after Pam was finished putting her worthless two cents into the pot and shitting all over his good name. Not to mention if the girls were friends then they must like each other and have something in common. Why on earth would he want to date someone who was like his ex? It was ruined and so was Kevin's mood. Hence, why he was now stuck with empty pockets and the feeling that he'd been punched in the stomach twice.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket after it became clear that Danielle wasn't giving up her friendship with Pam and wasn't going to respond to his final statement: the last rites to his and her premature relationship. Without a penny on him and nothing meaningful to live for, he hurried home as though moving quickly would make him invisible to everyone around him and, more importantly, those to whom he owed money.

When Kevin reached the apartment and found that not even Ma was home, he was reminded that not only was she at church for at least another hour, but he'd missed dinner and he was starving. It was a free-for-all at feeding times in this place and Kevin knew better than to check the refrigerator for leftovers – a word that barely existed in their household. He knew better, but it didn't stop him from opening the fridge door and staring inside it longingly, clutching his empty stomach.

"It's an appliance, Kevin, not a miracle machine. Stop starin' at it like it's gonna cook somethin' for you." Tommy stood behind him, looking slightly annoyed. "Close the door. You're wasting energy."

Kevin rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. "Geez, Tommy, lighten up would ya? What is it with everyone and busting my balls today?"

Tommy raised his eyebrows, his features resembling amusement now, of course at Kevin's expense. "Who else is bustin' your balls, Kevin? You tell them I'm the only one who can do that, 'kay?"

"Shut up!" Kevin yelled at the sight of Sean who had just entered the room.

"What?" Sean asked, peering between his two brothers. However, Kevin's eyes were drawn to the hickey on Sean's neck, which was enough to make him unsympathetic to his ignorance.

He shoved passed his little brother into the bedroom they shared, which only until he arrived inside did it become apparent that that move was a rather idiotic one. He spun around, back towards the door, finding Sean at his heels and Tommy still looking to get his jollies in the doorway.

"Would you guys leave me alone?" He asked, throwing his arms up in the air and absently dropping his cellphone on the floor. "Damn." He bent over to pick it up and found his brothers sharing the same stupid grins on their faces when he straightened. "What?"

Tommy crossed his arms and his biceps flexed as he did it, probably unintentional but still making Kevin feel jealous and aggravated. "What's your problem?"

"Nothin'," said Kevin, thinking it best to wait until his brothers found something else to occupy their time before climbing up to his bunk and risking doing something stupid again.

"Nothin'? Really?" Tommy stepped closer, the invasion of space causing Kevin to take a step back. "Where were you today, huh?"

"Out." Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling their emptiness and in turn feeling his emptiness.

"You could be vaguer." Sean was laying on the bottom bunk bed, his feet up against the wall and his head hanging close to the floor.

Kevin took one look at his smug face and swung his fist into Sean's shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell?"

Sean retaliated, firing his own fist into Kevin's shin at the same time that Tommy grabbed him by the collar and thrust him painfully against the bunk beds.

"How much did you lose, Kevin? Tell me, right now! Is someone comin' after you? What are you doin' puttin' your family in danger for your own screw ups?" Tommy pulled him forward and slammed him again against the metal bed frame.

"Ahh, let go of me, Tommy! I don't owe no one nothin'!" Kevin lied.

By that point Sean had jumped up from the bed and stood behind Tommy likely appearing just as fearful as Kevin did.

"Tommy, maybe you should let him go." Sean suggested, watching Tommy ensure the soon-to-be presence of a bruise across Kevin's shoulder blades with another slam against the bunk beds.

Tommy waved Sean away, telling him, "Stay out of it, Seanie!" while Kevin used his older brother's one-handed grasp as an opportunity to free himself and send Tommy stumbling backward.

"Both of you should just mind your own business!" He yelled, foolish to think that Tommy wouldn't step in his way when he tried to escape from the room.

"Grow up, Kevin!" Tommy yelled, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing him backwards. "I'm tryin' to help you get your life together."

"By dislocatin' my shoulder?" Kevin yelled back, rolling his neck gingerly.

"If that's what it takes!"

"Well, it won't work, Tommy." Kevin stepped forward, glaring down at his older brother, hoping that for once he would let it go. "Just screw off! I'm goin' to find Jimmy."

Tommy shoved a sharp finger into Kevin's chest. "You don't need to find Jimmy."

"You don't know what I need!"

"Grow UP, Kevin!"

"Let me go, Tommy!"

Tommy scoffed, stealing a glance at Sean, who was spectating in the doorway, before rolling his eyes back to Kevin. "Are you really gonna make me throw you a beatin' just to keep you in for one night?" His thin lips were quirked to the side, as he studied him, a look of disbelief residing over his features.

"No because it's not up to you!" Kevin was furious that Tommy would humiliate him like this and in front of their little brother to boot.

"It sure as hell isn't up to Jimmy!" Tommy launched his fist into Kevin's cheek, grabbing him beneath the arms before he could hit the floor. He shoved him head first onto the bottom bunk and forced him onto his back.

Kevin instinctively covered his head with his arms, which Tommy gripped tightly, ripping them away from his face. Kevin swung at him, connecting with Tommy's chin, which only made him return more forcibly.

"Settle down, Kevin! Christ, cool it!" He sat on the edge of the bed, poising his forearm over Kevin's throat, his other hand grasping his own wrist, threatening to apply pressure.

"Where the hell is he?!" Came a voice in the distance that suddenly reminded Kevin why avoiding Jimmy should've been the appropriate mission of the night.

He didn't see it until it was too late, when a fist landing right between his eyes literally knocked his lights out.

* * *

_It might just be the Irish in me, but I think this was one of the best shows I've seen on TV and am still very upset that the show was cancelled. I was watching reruns on youtube and decided to write a fic for it. Hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (****Episode**** -1):  
**"Wherever They Go"

"Some cause happiness wherever they go;  
others whenever they go."

-Oscar Wilde

"What the hell do you think you're doin', Jimmy?" Tommy cussed, holding the head of a now unconscious Kevin. He turned his brother's face to the side so his nose could bleed outward. "You tryna kill him?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was tryin' to do!" Jimmy growled, massaging his right fist in his left.

Tommy could only manage to roll his eyes and swallow the bit of sick he felt whenever Jimmy became this rampant. "Pass me a towel, would ya?" He commanded, watching blood roll down Kevin's cheek and onto Sean's comforter.

"Aw, here comes Nurse Tommy to the rescue!" Jimmy mocked with an expression of disgust upon his face.

"Shut up, Jimmy." Tommy glanced at Sean who was still lingering in the doorway, fearfully. "Now, Sean! Get me a towel! It's your blanket he's bleedin' on."

Jimmy turned as if he hadn't noticed Sean, though he must've had to push passed him on his way in. "It's okay, Seanie. When Kevin comes to, I'm only gonna beat his ass 'till he learns his lesson."

"What lesson's that?" Sean asked, running a shaking hand through his hair. "You never knocked one of us out before."

Tommy was livid. "Sean, you can tell ma whatever you want about your comforter then, and sleep with a bloody blanket. What do I care?"

"Okay, okay."

Sean left the room and Tommy took that time to pounce on Jimmy.

"I had him pinned! What are you doin' knockin' him out for?" He hissed, knocking Jimmy into a wall.

All Jimmy did was laugh. Laugh and laugh like an insane person, while Tommy wondered if it were really at his expense. "What are you gonna do to me, little brother?"

Tommy let Jimmy go after a minute of glaring at him, suppressing what he truly wanted to do to him: _because he's my brother._

He took a few steps toward the middle of the room and turned back around. He held up a finger, determined to make what he was about to say clear. "Kevin's had enough. Get out of here. Ma will kick you out if she finds out. You leave now and I won't tell her." Tommy looked from a growing-conscious Kevin to a scared stiff Sean, who had returned with the cloth. "No one will talk." He assured Jimmy, wishing there was something he could say to keep Jimmy in line all the time.

"Leave? Where am I supposed to go, Tommy?"

"Go to the bar! Come back later. Kevin's stayin' here."

"No, you don't tell me where I go and where I don't!"

Tommy took a breath, preparing to revolt, but a groan from behind him called for another kind of immediate action.

"What the hell happened?" came Kevin's groggy interruption.

"I'm gonna bloody kill you, Kevin! That's what's happenin'!" Jimmy threatened, fighting Tommy who was pushing him toward the door.

"Shit." He heard Kevin mumble, which made Tommy want to stop defending him all together.

"What'd you do, Kevin?" Tommy asked with a tilt of his head, barely needing to ask.

"I'll pay you back, Jimmy! I swear!"

Jimmy stopped fighting. A smile spread across his face that could have been interpreted as sarcastic or even sadistic. "_You're_ gonna pay me back? Really? How you gonna do that, Kevin? Nah, this'll be a lesson to all of you. _Nobody _steals from _me!" _

He lunged forward and Sean finally made himself useful, locking his arms around Jimmy's shoulders.

Tommy was pushed back several feet and stumbled over the dresser leg, falling on his ass. Jimmy pressed on, and he and Sean trampled over him. Sean jumped on Jimmy's back, bringing him to the floor, giving Tommy enough time to recover and jump to his feet.

He pulled Sean off Jimmy, but left Jimmy, if not for a second, laying on the floor to catch his breath. "Enough, Jimmy! He's had enough!"

Jimmy pulled himself up and pointed at Kevin. "This ain't over!" He turned to leave but Tommy stepped in his way.

"Nah, this gets worked out right now. Kevin, what'd you take the money for?"

"Nothin'." Came his blunt reply.

"Kevin!"

Kevin got up from Sean's bed and threw his hands up in the air. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! I owe some money. I was gonna multiply it and give it back. I'm sorry, Jimmy!"

Tommy was having trouble containing his anger, which was nothing compared to the efforts of Jimmy.

Jimmy stepped toward him. "Just say the word 'horse', Kevin. Just say it."

Tommy cringed. "Oh, for the love of God! Jimmy, what do you care? You would've given Kevin the money anyway!"

"No one steals from me!"

Tommy reached for Kevin and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Look at him! He gets it! You get it, Kevin?" He said, exhibiting his swollen and bloody nose.

Kevin looked humiliated, but as he glowered at Tommy, he finally responded. "Yes! I'll get it back!"

"Bullshit!" Jimmy spat, sliding his nails up and down his arm. He looked around the room impatiently before releasing a long sigh. "You ever steal from me again and I swear to God, I'll kill ya, Kevin. Got it?"

"Ya got it, Kevin?" Tommy echoed, angrily.

"Yeah, I got it, Tommy! Thanks."

Jimmy stormed off, knocking Sean out of the way for the sole purpose of slamming the door shut.

Tommy rubbed his eyes, grateful that he, at least for now, had saved his brother's life. He feared the day that he couldn't. "Tell me, what'd you need the money for?"

"I owe some money, Tommy. What do you think?" Then, Kevin walked away before he could be held responsible for answering Tommy's questions.

* * *

_How much money would you pay for a new episode of the Black Donnellys? 8$/month? I read somewhere that Netflix is bringing back some cancelled shows... Say a prayer, mates!_

_Please let me know how you like it! I'd really appreciate it :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Episode 0):  
**"Temporary Periods of Joy"**  
**

"Being Irish, he had an abiding sense of tragedy, which sustained  
him through temporary periods of joy."

- William Butler Yeats

Kevin was trying his best to avoid Ma as much as possible, telling himself his reasoning had nothing to do with Tommy threatening to beat him worse than Jimmy had if Ma saw his now swollen nose. He realized that he couldn't possibly keep out of her way enough that she would never notice his injury, but he was forced to oblige to Tommy's logic because he understood that Tommy didn't want Ma to worry. He also understood that all she did was worry, so much that she stopped caring all together. Assuming that it was hard work raising four raging Irish boys, he thought it best that his mother believed her sons would never try to kill each other, whether that was true or the contrary.

Fully aware of the possibility that he had obtained a concussion, Kevin decided to call it a night early and turn in. That is, granted Sean wasn't around to bust his balls about the night's earlier events.

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, Kev."

Kevin took one look at his little brother and knew that he was stupid for thinking he'd be able to go to bed in peace. He spun around immediately and began to leave when Sean called him back.

"Come back. Come back. I won't bother you." Even still, Sean's grin told Kevin otherwise.

He climbed up to his bunk bed, subsequently pulling out his phone, hopelessly checking for messages from a woman he knew he would never hear from again.

"Can I ask you something?" Sean stood and leaned his arms on the bed rails next to Kevin.

Kevin looked him over, impatiently, but eventually nodded.

Before speaking, Sean looked over his shoulder, as though he could detect an eavesdropper by simply looking at the door. "Why does Jimmy get like that?"

Kevin mounted his weight on his elbow and narrowed his eyes, as he questioned, "Did you just ask me why Jimmy gets like that?"

Sean threw his head back as he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you know what I mean."

"What I know is there's somethin' wrong with your head, Sean. Leave me alone." He fell back onto his pillow only half-expecting Sean to obey him.

"Whatever. What's your problem?"

"Nothin', just shut up!"

Sean put his hands on his hips. "Is this about that girl?"

Kevin shot up again. "Where were you tonight when this happened?" He asked, pointing at his nose. "Or are you just stupid?"

The smile fell from Sean's face, indicating to Kevin that he had finally made an impression. "Fine. Be that way."

* * *

Tommy wasn't ready to call it a night. He sat hesitantly on the edge of his bed, gazing out at the dark night wishing he had somewhere to go and something to do to curb his restlessness. He had nothing, which meant that he had nothing to distract him from his thoughts of Jenny.

Jenny was a sweet girl: sweet and off limits, making her Tommy's metaphorical forbidden fruit. There were so many factors pulling them apart that pursuing her was like defying the laws of attraction. It was dangerous, it was ruthless, and it was outrageous.

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes, as he thought, _if only the dangers of a woman were enough to keep a man from taking the risk._

He sunk from his bed to his knees, searching the floor for the correct pocket of jeans in which he left his wallet. He stopped briefly in the bathroom on his way out the door, colluding with the mirror in running a comb through his dark hair. He peered at his reflection dismally, concluding that his expectations were even less than his hopes. Nonetheless, he knew as long as temptation flaunted itself before him, he'd be powerless.

He crossed into the kitchen and kissed his mother on the cheek that wasn't covered by the telephone. "Ma, I'm goin' for a walk. Chain the door behind me, okay?"

"I'm tellin' ya, Rita—" Helen grabbed at the air, reaching for Tommy, as she placed the phone against her shoulder. "Tommy, don't you dare take your brothers! Seanie's got school in the mornin'."

Tommy waved his hand, assuring her, as he threw his coat over his shoulder, "I'm goin' alone. Chain this door." He repeated, locking the knob and dead bolt before he closed the door behind him.

Reaching the street, Tommy appreciated the cold air on his bare arms and for a moment, he debated on whether to put on his coat. But Tommy was a man of reason, practicality, and common sense. He didn't do things because they seemed like an alright idea at the time like his brothers did. He made every decision based on a knowledge of consequences for his actions. _If I don't do XYZ, then ABC will happen. _He lived his life with the goal of avoiding ABC, which could only be one or all of three things: catching a beating, death, or the hurting of the people he loved. It just so happened that his sentiment, avoiding beatings, death, and hurting his family, meant a different kind of hurt that resulted from protecting everyone. Because he didn't protect everyone for himself, he slipped his arms into his coat and buttoned it up to his neck. He was at his family's disposal and he couldn't be who they needed him to be with a cold, even if a cold was just what he needed.

Tommy strode steadily down the block, telling himself every few feet that he could still turn back, change his mind, or carry on passed the diner if he got cold feet. However, he hadn't any reservations except for those telling him that he shouldn't feel the way that he does for Jenny.

She was a married woman, whose status had graduated to widow without her knowledge, making her determined to honour her wedding vows no matter how much Tommy wanted her to belong to him. Tommy could so easily tell her of Teach's awful fate, but he'd rather leave her longing for warmth in her lonely heart than to break it all together.

There always seemed to be something prying itself between them, demonstrating their forbidden love as a reality and not just a poor comparison to Romeo and Juliet. If it wasn't a right time, if one of them was seeing someone else or Tommy was occupied with getting his brothers out of trouble, it was Jenny's father interfering on Tommy's chances with the girl of his dreams. It wasn't that he was stupid. He knew exactly how foolish it was to hope for something that he didn't deserve and wasn't lucky enough to obtain. It was that he wanted Jenny so much that giving up on her was the equivalent of giving up breathing. He needed to believe that his fight for her wasn't entirely over, if not just to survive, which, on second thoughts, probably made Tommy the stupidest man alive.

Hesitating awkwardly in front of the diner with his hand poised over the door handle, Tommy locked eyes with Jenny. She held a pot of coffee and a mug in either hand and faced him, almost paralyzed in her tracks. Tommy thought she could have appeared as ridiculous as Tommy felt, if she was capable of looking like anything besides breathtakingly beautiful.

Then, just as quick as it came over her, the resemblance to a deer in headlights dissipated as if she had just emerged from fog on a dark road. She smiled at him, though it wasn't happily like she wanted to see him, but politely like she would to any one of her customers. It was so natural, except a glint of something in her eyes unveiled that he had been on her mind.

Tommy was climbing onto a stool, despite not being able to remember when he'd entered the diner. He leaned on the counter with his elbow casually supporting him, gliding his other hand down his chest to his belly to soothe and suppress the combination of butterflies and sick that always upset him when he was near her.

"Hi, Tommy," Jenny said, sounding like she was greeting an old friend, which was the way things were supposed to be. However, both of them were wiser and the friendly show would only fool the other occupants in the diner. "What can I get ya?"

"Coffee." Tommy choked, feeling small under her speculation. "With sugar."

She smiled again. "With sugar? You tryna stay awake all night?"

He chuckled, shifting his eyes to the side and back at her lovely face. "On second thoughts make that decaf."

She poured him a cup and placed it in front of him on a saucer. "You want somethin' to eat?" She asked, dropping sugar packets next to his mug.

"Hmm," He touched his lips coolly, while he thought. "I could really go for somethin' greasy right now."

She laughed, pushing her hair behind her shoulders and crossing her arms. "Don't pretend you have to think about it. I know you Tommy Donnelly. You want a large order of fries and then you're gonna smother it in vinegar."

"Large order a fries? Good suggestion. I'll take that!" He kidded, enjoying watching her dimples emerge in her soft cheeks.

"Comin' up." She grinned, moving toward the kitchen only to have something pull her back.

"But wait." Tommy brushed his fingers over her arm, grabbing for her. "I'm gonna need some help finishin' 'em."

"Somehow I doubt that." She disappeared into the kitchen with a smile on her face that Tommy knew would torment him for days.

It was only after she left that Tommy noticed there were two other men in the diner.

"How's it goin', Sam? Brian?"

The nearest man smoothed a hand over his white hair, as he elbowed the man beside him. "Hey, Brian, look who's got his head out of his ass?"

Tommy sucked on his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile. "Very funny," he told them, as Jenny returned with his fries.

"How's your mother doin', Tommy?" Brian asked him, leaning forward so Tommy could see him.

"She's good. Thanks." Tommy answered, winking at Jenny while he watched her take a fry from his plate. "How's your family? Kyle's graduatin' this year, ain't he?"

The man got up from his stool and took up a seat next to Tommy. "Good memory." He told him, while he got himself settled. "Listen, I wanna ask you and your brothers a favour. My brother-in-law, Paddy, died last night. I wanna have the wake at the firecracker. What do ya say?"

Tommy was caught off guard. "Of course, Brian. Anythin'. Is your sister still around? Mary, right?"

"Mary passed in '83. You're a good boy, Tommy. It means a lot. Paddy loved that bar back when it was still Donnie McHugh's. I think he'd like that idea."

Tommy patted the older man's shoulder. "You got it, Brian. Leave it all to us. We'll take care of it."

Brian returned the smack on the back and then carried on toward the door. "I knew I could depend on you."

Sam followed his friend out, handing Jenny a couple bills and telling Tommy to "keep those knucklehead brothers of your's out of trouble, hey?" before they both left the diner.

They remained in silence for at least a minute before Jenny cleared her throat and picked up a rag to wipe down the bar. "Paddy Stanton. My dad will be upset."

"Yeah? Were they friends?"

"They had a falling out in '98, but I'm sure he still wouldn't mind me sayin' that we'll supply the food at the wake." She smiled, almost rebelliously, before turning her back on him.

* * *

_You may have noticed that I reformatted the story and changed the title. I've decided to write something for each episode of the series and include some added scenes that I think would be awesome. Let me know what you think of this plan. But either way I'm doing it, whether or not anyone reads it. This is my favourite show and I hope I can make you see what I see throughout my portrayal of the Black Donnellys._

_P.S. it may be helpful to go back and reread the other chapters if you have read them already, because I did some serious editing. Hope you like it!_


End file.
